


The masterpiece of my collection

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants a new piece for his collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	The masterpiece of my collection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Arthur walked along the dim-lit corridor. He didn’t stop in front of the first three doors. He didn’t want any of his older “toys” tonight. He was bored with Galahad and Bors. And Leon had become more a friend than anything else.

Tonight, he wanted something else, something new… For some time now, he had wanted to extend his collection. He was the only noble to own seven “toys”. Nobody else had more than three or four. But it was not enough for Arthur.

He finally halted in front of the fourth door and looked inside the room by the little windows in the wood panel.

Gwaine was sitting on his bed, reading. He was beautiful but too feisty and Arthur wasn’t in a mood for that.

In the next room, Percival seemed asleep; Arthur shrugged. It was not what he was looking for either…

He passed Elyan’s and Lancelot’s rooms, too, ending in front of the last one. Nobody had ever lived in this rooms since Arthur had been 16 years old, since he had received his first “toy”. This room was meant to house his favourite. Arthur had never had a favourite. He liked all his “toys” and none had seemed to deserve that special place.

And now, once again, Arthur knew he would need to find a new “toy”, a special one. He has the biggest collection of all the noble in Albion but it was not enough… He wanted more, craved for some novelty, for someone who would help him forget who he was and what was expected of him for the night. Someone different from his other “toys”, someone who could perhaps live in the last room.

He sighed and leaved the corridor.

***

The next day, Arthur requested a meeting with his father, the King.

“Arthur, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Father… I would like to have a new toy…” Arthur asked, nearly sheepish. Even now, after 4 years, it was always a little embarrassing to ask such a thing.

“A slave, Arthur. They’re slave and you need to learn to call them like that!” Uther answered coldly.

Arthur didn’t liked that word. Yes, they were bound to serve him but Arthur cared for them. He didn’t want to hurt them in any way and would never force them into anything. And most of the time, they were quite eager to please him. They knew that serving the Prince of Camelot was one of the most envied situation for people like them. Arthur was far more gentle than most of the nobles.

“Yeah… I… I want another slave.”

“Mmm… There isn’t any room left in that aisle of the castle… I’m afraid you’re going to have to let go one of your current slaves if you want to buy a new one…”

Arthur nodded. He had already thought about it. Galahad was the oldest. His first one had been Leon but Leon had become one of his best friend if not his only one. Galahad had come six months later, after Leon had taken care of Arthur’s education.

“I think I’ll let Galahad go, Father.”

“Let it be, then. I’ll ask some Knight to accompany you to the fair next week..”

Arthur nodded again and thanked his father before going back to his rooms.

***

A week later, Arthur rode to Ealdor, where, each fortnight, was held the slave fair.

During the whole ride, he kept imagining what he would like his new “toy” to look like… It would be his showpiece, someone he would be proud to show to the visitors of Camelot. A boy everybody would envy him. A trophy for the Crown Prince.

Arthur respected his “toys”, nonetheless he wanted his collection to be the most beautiful in all Albion and was ready to spend all the necessary money to achieve that goal.

As they entered the small town, Arthur was eager to discover the boys and men and couldn’t wait for the next morning.

When he dismounted and gave his reins to a stable boy, he bumped in someone.

“Sorry…”, the peasant mumbled.

Arthur froze. He had never see such eyes. There were so blue… Even more that the sapphires on his father's crown, even more that the most beautiful summer sky. And that skin was so pale, almost like alabaster, contrasting with the black unruly hair.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, his hand on Arthur’s arm.

Arthur nodded, unable to speak.

He had found it. The masterpiece of his collection.


End file.
